


Up In Flames, Or, Arson As A Sign of Affection

by afearsomecritter (jsaer)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaer/pseuds/afearsomecritter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two previously socially isolated children go on a date. This can only end well. (based on a kinkmeme prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Flames, Or, Arson As A Sign of Affection

“And that’s how we found out that Rey is allergic to Waulk flowers and that you really shouldn’t set them on fire.”

Silence.

Finn warily looked up from his hunched position at the edge of his bed. Poe was leaning against his doorway, in the exact same position he’d been in after asking the awful question of-

“So, how did the date go?”

That had been ten minutes ago.

Poe’s lips twitched.

“You said flowers and sitting by the fire was romantic!” Finn practically wailed, dropping his head in his hands.

Poe, the asshole, promptly cracked up, clinging to the doorframe as Finn lifted his head to glare at him.

The glare only made him laugh harder.

“I’ve heard some great first date stories,” Poe wheezed, “But nearly setting the base on fire by _burning flowers as a romantic gesture_ is a first.”

He dissolved into helpless giggles again.

“I thought that was what you meant!” Finn groaned. He flopped back on his bed in an attempt at Real Person drama only to realize the wall was in the way when the back of his head exploded in pain.

Poe snapped out of his laughing fit at Finn’s pained yelp. 

“Ah, kid, did you at least have fun?” He asked, dropping onto the bed next to him with the muted thwump of heavy pilot suit fabric.

Finn, still rubbing his injured skull, eyed the suit with some guilt. Poe had just returned from a flight and still came to see if his and Rey’s foray into romance had gone well. And, well,-

“….before the building started catching fire and Rey started sneezing-yeah actually.” 

Poe slapped him on the back before wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“So, you gonna ask again?”

\--

“So, uh, do you want, uh, to try a date again?” Finn squeaked. 

Rey had finally returned to her normal (lovely) color several days ago, which Finn had used to pluck up his courage.

Rey blinked at him.

“I promise we won’t almost burn down the base again! And, and you won’t be allergic-“

“Do you think dried saltgrass would make the flames cool colors?”

“Probably,” Finn replied automatically. Then he perked up.

“Was that a yes?”

“Yes!” Rey grinned her sunshine grin, eyes crinkling at the corners.

Finn grinned helplessly back.

**Author's Note:**

> based off this https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=47162#cmt47162 kinkmeme prompt


End file.
